


Death Visions

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future, Season 6A, Secrets, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Emma is thinking about her visions, when she's interrupted by Killian.Will she tell him the truth?





	

  
Emma's POV

Lately, I've been having these visions about my future. They're always the same. I'm on Main Street, fighting against a dark hooded figure, whose identity is unknown to me. For a little moment it looks like I can actually win, but then my hand starts shaking, just like when I have a vision, and the dark hooded figure kills me with a sword.

Every time I have this vision, I feel terrible afterward. My heart pounds very fast like it's about to jump out of my chest. It hurts. And of course, it isn't nice to know, that I'm going to die soon. I had so much left to do. My life just started since for 28 years I've been all alone and miserable. For the first time, I'm actually happy, but I know it's going away.

But my inevitable death isn't even the worst part of having this vision, it's my family having to watch me die. The expressions on all their faces are branded into my brain. It's all I see whenever I look into their eyes.

I can even see it now, clearly in front of my eyes.

My mom is pointing her bow and arrow towards the figure. My dad is running towards me with his sword. They both look angry, but also very sad. I hate that I'm the reason they're sad. I want them to be happy. They deserve it. They've suffered enough thanks to Regina.

Then there is Henry, burying his head into Killian's chest. My pirate has his hand protectively on my son's shoulder.

I love how much they've bonded. They know each other better than Neal and Henry ever did. Killian would also never leave him, unlike Neal. He's better to us.

I hope they stay in touch after I'm dead. I don't want Henry to ever be alone and the same goes for Killian. My pirate was alone enough in his life after Liam and Milah had been taken from him.

Now he has people, that care about him again. People who love him. A family. He doesn't deserve to lose it again and I have hope, that he won't. But no one could ever know for sure. Fate is cruel after all.

Suddenly my hand starts shaking and I begin to have a vision. Again. I have the feeling I get them more and more every day.

It's the same like always. I'm on Main Street in a fight. My family's there, but they can't safe me. I die.

Just as sudden as the vision started, it stops and two strong arms wrap around my body from behind. I turn around and snuggle against Killian's chest, breathing in his perfect scent. He strokes my hair gently with his hand.

"Another nightmare, love?"

"Yeah."

I know it's wrong to lie to him. I hate doing it, but I just can't tell him. He deserves to be happy and when he knows, he couldn't be completely happy. There would always be a part of him that worries because every day could be my last. I just can't stop living my life because of that.

Also, Killian would try to find a way to safe me, which is pointless since there isn't one. It would only waste the little time we have left.

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, my love. You and I both know that. You're an open book, remember?"

Why do I need to be an open book to him? I hate it. He won't let go before I tell him the truth, which I can't do.

"I know something's bothering you, Swan. Ever since we came back from New York."

I look up at him, signalizing him to stop asking, but of course he doesn't. Sometimes he can be as stubborn as I am.

"Please talk to me, Swan. I can help. Whatever this is, it's eating away at you. We could get past it together.  I love you no matter what."

"And you know, that I love you too, but I just can't tell you this. Please don't make me say this. I admit there is something going on, but I can't say it out loud yet. Give me a little more time, okay?"

"Okay."

I smiled brightly at him and a single tear escaped my eyes at the thought of Killian having to watch me die. I never thought that I'd be the one to hurt him. Ever. I never intended to cause him pain.

But I also don't regret falling in love with him because no matter how much time we had together, was worth it. We changed each other.

He isn't the villain he once was and I'm not broken anymore. He lit up my world. Because of him, my life started to make sense again. He's the only person in the world, who always believed in me even when no one else did or when no one else would. He fixed me.

The only thing I regret is not realizing how amazing he is earlier. I should've never left him on the beanstalk. I should have accepted, that I have feelings for him after our first kiss in Neverland. But I never let myself believe in us. It's Neal's fault. He broke me. He made me think, that all men are idiots and that they always just leave.

Tears were streaming down my face swiftly and Killian was holding me tight like his life depended on it.

I forced myself to stop crying and murmured a soft "I'm sorry." But he heard it anyway.

I felt him shake his head and then his hand was on my chin, lifting my face, so he could look deeply into my eyes.

"Never say, that you're sorry about anything ever again."

I laughed softly. It's insane how I can go from being miserable to happy by only looking into his blue eyes.

But I guess, that's what true love's about. We can always cheer each other up.

"And about the thing, you don't wanna tell me...it's alright. I choose to believe the best in you. You can tell me on your own time."


End file.
